A Goddess' Decision
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say things change around Planeptune that start to effect Gamindustri as a whole...
1. Chapter 1

A Goddess' Decision  
Edited by wonderful editor Jerzu!  
I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Neptune stood on a tall pedestal, ready to address her people. No, not _her_ people, Planeptune's people.

Today was the day, the day she stepped down from her position as a CPU. She didn't feel like she had the right to remain as Planeptune's CPU. She was the goddess Planeptune wanted, but not what it deserved. Or something along those lines.

Neptune looked down from her high platform and gazed at the people down below, waiting for her to speak.  
Neptune chuckled to herself. Once she was done, and word got out to the other Nations, they'd be shocked into silence. Oh how she would love to see the other CPUs reactions. But now was not the time to be thinking such things.

Neptune took a deep breath, preparing to speak to the crowds below.

At the back, stood Nepgear and Histoire. The latter floating.  
As Nepgear quietly wondered what Neptune was doing in worry, Histoire sighed sadly to herself. Neptune and her had already discused about what was about to take place. And although she didn't like the thought of Neptune giving up her position, she understood her reasoning. Now all that was left was to make the announcement to the people, who would then unknowingly decide the fate of Planeptune. She knew the risk was big, but she hoped that the people would understand and quickly accept Nepgear as their new CPU. As for the other CPUs, she could only hope they didn't get carried away trying to strangle Neptune. She doubts she or Nepgear would be able to stop them.

Back to Neptune, She took in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves for the news she was about to deliver. This was serious news, and Neptune simply didn't _do_ serious. She could already see the crowds below getting restless.

It was time for her to speak.

"Uh..heya Planeptunians! Its your old friend Nep-Nep here!" Neptune said as the monitors lit up, broadcasting throughout the Nation.  
The crowds quieted down to listen to what their goddess had to say.  
"Uh...well...this may be suprising and all.." Neptune trailed off.  
What was wrong? Why was she scared all of a sudden? She just needed to say what she had to say, become human, and voil ! She'll be free from her position as CPU. Sure, things would be tough without her goddess powers. But she could manage.

Its now or never. She couldn't run Planeptune any longer.  
Taking in another deep breath, Neptune's expression changed to one of determination. An expression the people of Planeptune only got to see on the lilac haired goddess' HDD form.

"People of Planeptune, I have decided."  
Placing a hand on her chest, Neptune continued.

"I, Purple Heart, CPU of Planeptune, am giving up my position as CPU!"

Gasps and murmers spread throughout the crowds. Their CPU was giving up her position?

At the back, Nepgear was stunned into silence. This was not what she was expecting to happen, if ever!  
Floating beside Nepgear, Histoire bowed her head in sadness. This was it, Neptune was moving forward with her decision.

At the front, Neptune continued.  
"I no longer have the right to rule Planeptune, my sister, Candidate Nepgear, will be taking charge from now on."

The way Neptune talked sounded a bit like her HDD form. Although some might have noticed that her pupils glowed with the symbol of power buttons.

Back with Neptune, she was channeling her shares to put slight changes into her personality. This would probably be the last time she used shares, might as well use the time she had left to not mess up her speech.  
Several guards looked at Neptune with shock and could do nothing but watch as the people slowly came to accept their goddess' decision.

Neptune could already feel herself weakening as the shares started to transfer over to Nepgear, who was startled by the huge increase in shares.  
"G-goodness...what's this...?"

The skies started to change to a dull grey as Neptune's eyes also started to change colour. They started to go pale Purple rather then the sparkling colour they had once been.

"What about us!? What about...me...Onee-chan...I can't do it!"

Neptune took her sight over to Nepgear who was struggling not to burst into tears. "Nepgear, I know you're strong...Please...Don't give up on this selfish wish of mine." Neptune said as she gave her sister a sad smile.

Neptune's body started to glow as she fell to her knees. She let out a gasp as almost all the Shares left her body and transfered to Nepgear, weakening her tremendously as her eyes too, lost their glow.

Nepgear started to glow as the Shares continued to transfer to her.

Neptune shakily stood back up and gazed at the crowd. Unable to feel anymore Shares, she knew what to do.

"There. I'm human now!" She said as she made a 'peace' sign, trying to lighten the mood.  
"From now on, Nepgear is your CPU! Eventually I'll age and die, but I'm ready to accept that. So, please understand, for Nepgear's sake." She said, gazing down at the murmuring crowds.

They apeared sad and displeased, but that was to be expected.

"N-Neptune..."

Neptune turned to her sister. "Yes...Nepgear?"

Nepgear bit her lower lip. "Tell me this is a dream...I don't want to live without you!"

Neptune chuckled. "You think your trusty ol' sis is gonna die THAT quickly? What am I to you? An old bidder?" Neptune joked.

Nepgear giggled slightly which had Neptune smile. Pleased at her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Now, get that smile on your face because we need to do this. Histy! Did you hear all of this?"

Histoire floated over to the pair of Nep's and nodded with a sigh. "That I did. It appears you decided to go through with this. Neptune...I...We'll talk later. But for now, Nepgear, we need to talk about your rise to cover Neptune's somewhat graceful departure from ruling Planeptune"

Nepgear nodded as Neptune sighed.

"Always the party ruiner..." Neptune shook her head as she began to walk in a certain direction...

"Onee-chan?...Where are you going?"

Neptune cast a look over her shoulder. "I'm going to go for a walk, don't worry, I won't go far."

Histoire sighed as she watched Neptune leave. Histoire turned to the gaurds stationed close by.

"Guards three and four? Make sure she stays safe...But maintain your distance, I want to make sure she has time to think about what's happened...Just in case she changes her mind"

"As you wish, Lady Histoire."

"Goodness, does that mean I'll be called 'Lady Nepgear' from now on?" Nepgear asked, turning to face the almighty Tome.  
Histoire could do nothing but let out an exasperated sigh as she facepalmed.

 **[Farmland of Planeptune]**

Neptune had been walking for what felt like hours. Without her powers and without HDD ability she had to walk...As lame as it sounded.

She smiled when she saw the green farmlands ahead of her and her favourite tree also nearby.

"Ah...Peace...and quiet..."

Neptune had decided to go and sleep underneath the tree so she headed to it, back turned, not seeing the guards who had followed her at great distance due to her powerful eyes being reduced to an ordinary citizen's, and sat down. Leaning against the tree she soon fell asleep.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A Goddess' Decision Chapter 2  
Jerzu helped with this one.  
Thank you Betazu! =p

* * *

Program complete...

Loading Entry...

Neptune eventually opened her eyes after having such a long sleep that it made her back hurt. "Owww..." She muttered to herself as she straightened out. "That was...Ugh!" She shook her head as she got to a seating position.

"I guess Nepgear's gonna have a whole TON of work to do now..." Neptune smiled as she relaxed against the tree. "You know something Neptune?" She looked into the sky as she asked herself a question, "If you could turn back time, what would you do differently?"

An odd question for such a former omnipotent being, but it was still a question none-the-less. She smiled. "I don't think I'd do ANYTHING different really. Except maybe tell Nepgear what I planned to do before getting on that pedestal...Anyway, I'd better get back home. Wait...Am I still allowed back in the...Histy said I was. Wait, that's Lady Histoire now probably"

The sky slowly began to shift into darkness and Neptune gulped. This worried her a bit. She was on the outskirts...Where there would undoubtedly be monsters and she was literally powerless to do anything about it. She had to bear the consequences of her actions, so she slowly got to her feet and began to walk towards the city of Planeptune - the land of Purple Progress.

Neptune did wonder from time to time on her way back that maybe handing everything over to the two left in the Basilicom wasn't the best idea...But she decided (at the time) that it was, so...Yeah.

"I'll think more on that later. For now, I need to get back" She said to herself as she walked past a field.

"Lady Neptune! Good evening!"

Neptune turned and saw a farmer waving to her as he walked over to where she was. She shook her head. "I'm not a CPU anymore. You can be normal around me"

The farmer chuckled. "I know, I saw it on TV. Excellent choice if I might be so bold. You decided enough was enough?"

Neptune nodded. "That I did!"

"Name's Charles Neckgreen. Do you need a lift into town? I don't think you'll make the journey on foot, if I had to be honest. CPU or not, it is a LONG way"

Neptune thought about Charles' offer and eventually nodded. "Oh alright. Maybe to-"

"The Basilicom Tower?"

Neptune blinked. "How in the Nep, did you figure that out?"

"Easy, you're never normally away from it" Charles chuckled again. "Okay, let me just organise things here. Do you want something to eat?"

Neptune was about to refuse when her stomach growled. She went pink in the cheeks...Or shall we say a "Purple Blush" that had Charles laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes. Head right this way"

Neptune nodded. "Thank you Charles"

"You're welcome La ...Neptune...I don't think I'd ever, EVER, get used to saying it like that"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to"

Charles nodded. "Touche'"

[Inside the farmhouse]

Neptune headed to where Charles had sorted out a meal which looked like it was HUGE.

"It is just you in here?" Neptune whispered, trying to be respectful of the man's emotions. That, and she didn't want to be knocked out. She knew he had respect for her, but that is just as easily lost if you're not respectful to the people you protect (or have protected) almost all your life. Well, yeah, in Neptune's case it was different...But everyone knew that.

Charles looked to her. "It used to be, until I got visited by someone who needed a place to stay"

Neptune blinked and tilted her head at him. "What's tha-" Charles pointed to someone in the darkness and Neptune turned.

Only to be glomped by someone in a yellow outfit.

"GAH!"

"Neptuna!"

Neptune blinked as she was tackled to the ground. "Pe...P-Ko? What are you...Doing here?"

Peashy smirked at her. "I came to see how ordinary people live before I went home. What are you doing, hmmm? Giving up your powers? That's not the Neptuna I know!"

Neptune felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head. "Ummm...I...Errr..."

Peashy suddenly smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter" She jumped off of Neptune and offered her a hand up. "We need to eat, we can talk about that later, yeah?"

Neptune nodded. "Alright Peashy"

Charles laughed from his position by the table. "Seems like you two know each other very well?"

Neptune and Peashy both nodded.

"Good to hear. Now, get some food in you, you two. The trips a long 'un"

Peashy looked at Neptune who looked famished and very hungry then looked to Charles. "I'll take her to the Basilicom later. I can transform now. Ploot taught me how to do it here!"

Neptune and Charles looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Peashy nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh!"

Charles nodded. "As long as you're sure, then I think its a good idea. What do you think Lady Neptune?"

Neptune almost pouted at this. "I told you I'm not a 'Lady'!"

"What are you, a Man then?"

Neptune went red. "NO!"

"Then you're a lady"

Neptune sighed out. "Fine~ You win this Neppin' round"

As she sat there at the table, only then did Neptune realise she had encountered an NPC that had an actual name.

"Huh...? Wait. What the Nep!?"

Nevermind...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Goddess' Decision**

 _Chapter 3  
Created by Archaeologist of Humanity  
Edited by Jerzu :)  
_

* * *

After dinner Neptune went to the side of the house they were in and sat by the small ledge of a window.

She peered out into the skies above Planeptune where she could see a white line zooming across the sky...Possibly heading for the Basilicom.

Neptune smiled warmly to herself. 'Blanc...' She thought to herself.

"Neptuna?"

Neptune looked around and saw Peashy looking at her. "Yeah?"

"Lemme ask, why'd you decided to give up your powers? I don't think you are really you without them!"

Neptune was about to answer when she yawned. "I'm sorry P-Ko...I'm pretty tired."

Peashy blinked in partial confusion. "You? Tired?"

Neptune smiled absentmindedly. "Y-yeah...Let's just say I don't have the energy I used to anymore."

Peashy tilted her head to the right. "I suppose...Hey, hey, did you wanna go flying tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

Charles walked over from the other side of the house, having just finished cleaning the dishes.

"I think what she means is, you're Human now Neptune, so that means you need sleep during the evenings. In fact...I have an offer to make you if you'll hear me out?"

Neptune turned to Charles and nodded. "Fire away! Er...not literally of course" She laughed nervously.

Charles shook his head. "Heaven's no. Anyway, I was thinking, seeing as you and little Peashy here are enjoying being here... Why don't you help out on the farm and live here?"

Neptune blinked in shock. She was being offered a place to stay...At the last second, by a former NPC (with no name)...but it would be easier on her...No need to argue with Histy, no need to tell Nepgear to get out of the shower when she's been in like 40 thousand years and she'd get to stay with Peashy and possibly see Plutia eventually...

She shuddered internally at that thought. The last time Plutia had come over... Thing's didn't really end well...

Peashy smiled. "I wanna live with Neptuna too!"

"Of course. So what do you say Neptune?"

Neptune thought about it long and hard. "Let me just speak to Nepgear and Histoire... I'll definately think about it though, it sounds like something I'd do - Definately!"

Peashy sighed. "Always with the thinking...Silly Neptuna..." She turned to the doors and looked outside as it started to rain. "Ah."

Neptune looked over. "What's up?" She walked over and backed away slightly seeing the newly formed storm. "O-kay...I guess I'm kinda stuck here tonight...I don't know for how long after that!"

Charles laughed. "Sure thing missy"

 _(A few hours later...)_

Charles opened the door to a medium sized room with two beds, a cupboard and a small shelf in a corner. It looked...Like a children's playroom.

"Woah..." Neptune muttere as she walked in. "Can...Can me and P-ko really stay in here?"

Charles nodded. "Yes."

Peashy smiled as she poked Neptune from behind, elicting a yelp from her. "Neptuna is still ticklish!"

Neptune looked back to Peashy. "I'd appreciate it...If you didn't-" Another poke. "Eh! Ehehehehe, stop it!"

Charles couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you two get along so well. This room used to belong to my two children before they passed away" He looked down at this.

"Oh..." Neptune said in a quiet voice, also lowering her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Wait- When did-"

"Around a week before your announcement. They always looked up to you dare I say."

Neptune was at a loss for words. But eventually she rebooted...After Peashy poked her again.

"GAH!" Neptune almost fell forwards as Peashy laughed at her.

Correction.

Neptune DID in fact fall forward. Peashy is a little too strong for her own good...

Neptune hit the ground as Peashy jumped onto her back, almost causing a snapping sound.

"Gah!"

Peashy immediately jumped back up. "Ah! Neptuna! Please don't be angry!"

Neptune looked to Peashy. "P-Ko...I'm not angry" She smiled even though she was in pain, "I'm just sorry that you're feeling sorry. Do you get it?"

"Uh-huh..."

Neptune got up slowly and wobbled as she headed to her new bed. "Come on Peashy...I need some Nep power recharge...I'll be ready in the morning"

Charles secretly watched the pair with a soft smile on his face, remembering his former kids and wife from the doorway. As Neptune got into bed and Peashy also (Although Peashy didn't need the recharge due to being a goddess, she just wanted Neptune to feel relaxed and happy), Charles switched the light off and quietly shut the door.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A Goddess' Decision Chapter 4. Created by Archaeologist of Humanity and edited/organised by Jerzu! Thank you Jerzu! :)

* * *

The following morning Neptune and Peashy were helping on the farm. Charles was sorting out the animals and making sure they were fed and watered while Peashy handled any heavy lifting, Neptune handled the straw and waste side of things...Although she initially wanted to throw up at the idea. But hey, if this was life for her now, so be it! At least there weren't eggplants...

After a rather heavy day of working, Neptune wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled at Peashy who smiled back at her.

"That was a good day... Hard, but it was good."

Charles walked over to the pair from the barn as he had hearded the animals away and nodded. "Now, we can have free time."

Neptune's smile widened and Peashy laughed at Neptune's reaction.

"What kind of games could we play? I mean, I need to see how Nepgear and the others are getting on at some point...But still. Wait, what's the time?"

Charles chuckled. "Time you got a watch!" He pulled out his as Neptune rolled her eyes at him. "It's...Fifteen minutes past three. What time do you need to be at the Basilicom?"

Neptune waved her hand. "I'm sure they won't mind me turning up randomly."

Peashy frowned. "I think you'd better let them know when your coming Neptuna...You wouldn't want to bother them when they are busy! Imagine what it'd have been like if you were bothered while clearing out the poo poo!"

Neptune grimaced and then nodded. "G-good point...Peashy...Can you...Can you go and ask when I can see them?"

Peashy nodded. "Leave it too me Neptuna!"

Charles placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder. "One more thing. You must be hungry by now, right?"

Neptune was about to say no when her stomach growled so loudly Peashy thought there must have been a monster in the area.

Neptune went into a full on red blush as Charles laughed. "I'll make you something good. Come with me, thank you for being here with her Peashy. It is fully appreciated."

Peashy giggled as Neptune nodded. "Lead the way!"

"Alright, see you soon Neptuna!"

"Sure!"

* * *

 **[Planeptune Basilicom.]**

"That's the situation. I thought you saw it on the global television?"

Blanc, who had arrived yesterday had transformed back and sighed while sitting down. "I know. I just can't believe it...That selfish pile of shi-"

"Don't say that word!"

Blanc stopped and looked over to Nepgear who was looking at her with a rather upset expresion.

"It's not Onee-chan's fault that she wanted to step down! Now leave her alone! Or you'll have me to deal with!"

Blanc's expression darkened but Nepgear held firm. "Is that a threat?"

Nepgear shook her head. "No. But you have to be realistic Blanc...Please...Don't make me ban you from here!"

Histoire floated between them and looked at Nepgear. "Look, no-one is banning anyone. Can't we just get along?"

IF nodded. "Just what I was going to say Miss Histoire. Lady Blanc, maybe it would be best if you calmed down?"

Blanc sighed out. "I suppose. But I can't forgive her. I was meant to discuss Planeptune's future with her...Seeing as the overall progress of her nation seemed to be going downhill..."

Histoire pulled out a chart, from...Somewhere. "Ever since Nepgear took over and started to work twice as hard as Neptune did, in order to sort out the shares and such, Planeptune as a whole has been gettin-"

Knock. Knock.

Nepgear walked over to the door while Histoire put the chart away. "Who could?"

Nepgear smiled as she saw who it was. "Peashy! I thought you were at the farm!"

Peashy smiled a toothy grin at her. "I was! I was with Neptuna as well!"

Blanc got up in a flash and turned to the door. "What!? Where's this farm!?" She yelled.

Peashy went and hid behind Nepgear as the later turned around to face the Lowee CPU with IF stepping in between the two. "Easy now!"

* * *

[To Be Continued...]


	5. Chapter 5

A Goddess' Decision

Chapter 5

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

Blanc EVENTUALLY calmed down and took her seat again. "So...Neptune's working as a farmer?"

Peashy nodded. "Uh-huh..."

Histoire looked to Nepgear and blinked. "I never thought I'd hear of the day when NEPTUNE would willingly go working!"

Nepgear sweatdropped and giggled nervously. "Well, you know Neptune! Always the master of surprises! Wait...Where is she?"

Peashy pipped up. "She's asking for a time when she can come and see you guys. You're always busy and now so is she! She wanted to come right away and I said no...Well..."

Histoire smiled at Peashy. "You convinced her not to come immediately because of the workload...And how busy we are, right?"

Peashy looked to Histoire. "Yeah!"

Nepgear looked to her watch. "It's getting late... Tell her we can see her tomorrow...That alright Histoire?"

Histoire nodded. "Fine by me. Just so long as she doesn't get lazy here...Or she'll get booted out! Or, I could make her work here..." She then pretended to stroke an imaginary beard on her chin.

Nepgear giggled nervously again. "I don't think that's wise, personally, but that's just me."

Peashy turned and headed out the door. "I'm off then! Say, Lowee Goddess?" She turned her head to Blanc.

Blanc sighed. "Call me Blanc. It's what you do for your dimension's CPU...Right?"

Peashy nodded. "Yeah, well...Wanna come with?"

Blanc nodded. "I'll be back in a bit Nepgear. And sorry about earlier..."

Nepgear nodded. "It's not a problem. Just...Be nice from now on...I don't like having arguments..."

Blanc felt like she was a nodding toy as she headed out of the Basilicom following Peashy. "I agree, let's go."

After Blanc and Peashy had left, Nepgear offered IF a seat.

"Have a seat IF, you look like you need it."

IF sighed out and took the chance to sit down and sat on a large sofa in the middle of the lounge. "Ah...I think everyone's still getting used to you being in charge. I'm already used to it..." She took out one of many phones and began to read the texts on it. "Hmmm..."

"More work?"

IF nodded. "You could say that."

* * *

 **Meanwhile over at the Farm...**

* * *

Neptune leaned back in her seat after eating the MOUNTAIN of food that Charles made.

"Pwah! That's enough to feed me and 3 others!"

Charles laughed. "I'm glad you think so! I was told by Peashy that you eat a lot...So I made another portion of pudding if you can stomach it?"

Neptune eyed the pudding with a look of longing and it wasn't long before she had taken it, and eaten it...Ungracefully...Yet slowly.

The poor pudding never stood a chance against the Neptune stomach of DOOM.

* * *

Blanc looked to Peashy as they arrived at the Farm. "Wouldn't Neptune be able to sense me?"

Peashy shook her head. "I don't think so...She doesn't have her Nep powers does she?"

Blanc sighed sadly. "I suppose not..."

* * *

[To Be Continued...]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

Peashy took a look at Blanc. "I've got to get back to Ploot...Letter know what's goin on with Neptuna. Just be nice to her...She's gone through a lot." She whispered to Blanc as they approached the farm's main house.

Blanc seemed to agree with Peashy's statement. "Alright. I'll see you later Peashy...Take care." She muttered the last part.

Peashy nodded and headed off in a different direction, taking off into the sky and transforming into Yellow Heart.

As soon as Yellow Heart was out of sight, Blanc approached the farm house...Spotting Neptune sitting on the porch of said farm house - Looking straight at her.

This caught Blanc by suprise so she stopped walking. The pair of them didn't really know what to say to the other...

Until...

"Blanc."

Neptune's low whisper could not be heard by a normal Human whisper but could however be heard by the Lowee Goddess' extremely easily. The perks of being a Goddess...

Blanc walked closer slowly. "I saw your transmission on the TV..."

Neptune nodded in response. "I see." She whispered again.

"I've only got one question for you Neptune." Blanc quiried.

Neptune tilted her head to the right in a curious manner. "What's that?"

Blanc got closer and stood across from Neptune. "Why?"

Neptune went back to normal with her head and stood up, patting herself down. "What'do'ya mean, Why, Blanny? I chose to stop being a Goddess. I have a right to do that you know."

Blanc grumbled under her breath. "You could have been more considerate... Your sister wasn't ready for it."

Neptune sighed out loudly and put her hands behind her head. "I think she was. I'll be able to pray for her wellbeing this way, and to be honest? I'd rather it was this way. Then the other way..."

Blanc froze a few moments then looked at Neptune with a blank look on her face. "But why Neptune?"

Neptune looked at Blanc and for awhile there was nothing that came out of her mouth. The former CPU of Planeptune didn't have anything to say to Lowee's CPU. It was like being asked why you decided to move out of the family home when everything was good and being sorted in a nice way for you...Well...Besides work that is...But that's something Neptune would overcome. She hoped.

Neptune took in a deep breath. It was time to be honest. "I just didn't want to carry on being a CPU. I have that right. Even you can't change my mind Blanny, and that's all there is to it."

Blanc's eyes softened as she looked sad. "But seriously... You never even thought of the others. What about Noire? Thunder Tits? Or..."

Neptune smiled a warm smile at Blanc. "You?"

Blanc nodded. "Kinda..."

Neptune stepped over to Blanc and pulled her into a cosy hug. A hug that (for once) Blanc didn't want out of. "It's easy. I didn't want to worry you guys."

Blanc slowly hugged Neptune. "I think we all miss you being able to visit us out of the blue...I do for one..." She whispered to Neptune.

Neptune smiled. "I don't know if its the knowledge that you could kill me in an instant if I piss you off but... I do miss being able to mess with your books with Rom and Ram. In..." She gulped when she saw a glint in Blanc's eye. "Don't get angry at me...Please! I'll do anything to avoid getting killed THIS soon!"

Blanc giggled. "I'm not going to kill you Neptune. There was a time when I could have done that. Killing you when you can't even defend yourself? That's just cowardly."

"Yet you considered it?"

Blanc sighed. "Once upon a time, maybe, but not anymore."

Neptune let go of Blanc and the two stared at each other for a long time. "You know...Neptune... You could always live nearer. I wouldn't mind you living near me-"

Neptune gasped. "You're talking dangerous! It'd be a scandal!" She winked. "Nah, I'm only joking. I can't. As much as I could... I can't."

Blanc sighed out loudly. "Alright. See you tomorrow?"

Neptune nodded and yawned extremely loudly. "Yeahhhhh, I'm beat!"

Blanc poked Neptune in the ribs and Neptune giggled slightly. "Ticklish still I see?"

Neptune shook her head. "Nononononono. You don't get to tickle me just because I'm human now... No Blanny...Evil Blanc! No!" She went to move out of the way when Blanc didn't even move...Which made her curious. "Why aren't you playing?"

"I'd like to. But if I did, there's no telling the amount of damage I could do to your body Neptune. So... Until you either decide to return to being a Goddess or get some kind of invulnerability powerup...I'll stay normal."

Neptune groaned. "That's no fun at all! Where's my fun!? Ah well~"

Blanc turned and began to walk away. "I'll see you later."

Neptune nodded. "Sure! See ya Snowflake!"

Blanc froze. "Snow..." She turned her gaze to Neptune. "Flake?"

Neptune nodded again. "Its a nickname. Like it?"

Blanc felt a blush appear on her cheeks and turned back around immediately. "I suppose its okay. Bye." She took off into the sky, changing into White Heart as she did so, heading back towards her home nation of Lowee.

Neptune went back to sitting on the porch and leaned her head back. "I wonder how the others are taking the news...I bet Lonely Heart's being extra lonely...Heh"

 **[Lastation]**

"AAAAACHOO!"

Uni looked to her sister. "Are you alright Onee-chan?"

Noire nodded. "I'm fine Uni. I'm fine. Just...I think someone's talking about me."

Uni nodded. "Alright. Just be careful. I don't think either of us want a cold this time of year. Not with what happened in Planeptune recently."

Noire fell into a daydream as Uni went about cleaning her desk that Noire had given her recently, so she could keep an eye on her own work. 'Neptune...You crazed idiot. What am I ever going to do with you? I'll have to visit one day...' She thought to herself.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

Over the next few days Noire had been filing paperwork and organising projects for Uni and her small new team to do. Uni had been assigned a 'team' so she could go anywhere in Lastation without Noire going with her. Sometimes Uni would go with Noire, for some quality time, but at others? Just on her own...Well, not on her own, but you know what I mean.

Noire stood up and walked towards the door to her office. "Uni, I'm heading out. Just gotta visit Nepgear. Seeing as she's the new leader of Planeptune, I'd better organise the trade deals."

Uni looked up from her place behind her desk, snowed under by mountains of paperwork. "Alright Onee-chan. I'll try and get all of this done today."

Noire's expression softened as she smiled at Uni. "I'll see about us spending some time together later on, okay?"

Uni almost stopped moving but reminded herself to breathe after a few seconds. "O-Okay Noire."

Noire nodded and headed out of the door with Uni smiling to herself.

"I think she's going to see Neptune first though..." Uni giggled to herself. "Oh Onee-chan..."

* * *

Neptune had been feeding the animals as per Charles' instructions as to what to do. She liked the cat which Charles had... Mostly because it kept tickling her (Fussing around her legs and such, purring away like a mini motorbike Neptune likened it to).

Charles chuckled as Neptune walked back in the farm house. "I trust everything went alright?"

Neptune nodded. "That it sure did. I think I'm starting to like this kind of work...Nothing like what Histoire wanted me to do when I was running Planeptune..."

Charles smiled as Neptune looked away with a sad soft smile on her face. "Well, why not go over and see them? I'm sure it'll be okay if you make an appointment, right?"

Neptune looked to Charles immediately. "B-But, what about what Peashy said? I can't just wa-"

Charles nodded. "I know that. I have to do some shopping in the town center later on, so why not come with me? I need to get you registered here at the farm, and besides, You might be able to help me with the shopping? Also if you come with me-" He winked at her, "I'll get something good for you as you've been working so hard. Custard Pudding I think little Peashy was saying you like?"

Neptune blushed and nodded bashfully. "Su-Sure... When do we head out?"

Charles put a finger to his lip in thought. "How about in around 20 minutes?"

Neptune nodded. "Alright. Let me just feed the cat and I'll be ready in 20!" She headed off with a skip in her step.

Charles chuckled as he watched Neptune head off in the direction of the cat feeding area. 'She's such a kind spirited girl... I just hope she likes her decision. Although... I need to tell her about the mystical relic I saw the other day on the way to town...'

* * *

[Planeptune Basilicom.]

Nepgear walked into the middle of the room where she was currently talking to Histoire. "So, if Onee-chan comes to visit we don't let her near the kitchen... But...Isn't that like saying she can't make herself at home? I kinda want to let her stay here for a day too...If she gets lonely that is."

Histoire sighed out loudly. "Well, I would rather she didn't make herself at home - Cause that normally means a lot of mess - But if she promises to keep the place clean and tidy...I'll CONSIDER letting her stay here. You don't suppose its you who's feeling lonely without her here Nepgear?"

Nepgear blushed a light pink on her cheeks. "I..."

Histoire smiled. "It's okay. I'll let her stay, if that means you can be happy. I mean, what kind of Oracle-example would it be setting if I didn't let you stay happy?"

Nepgear smiled widely. "Histoire!"

Histoire nodded with a smile still on her face.

* * *

[Planeptune, on the road to the town center.]

Neptune looked around when a sense of familiarity washed over her. She smiled warmly as she absentmindedly followed Charles through to the town center.

"You used to come through her through the air... How does it feel to walk it?"

Neptune put a finger to her lip. "Well..." She started, "It's odd, to say the least. I used to always LOVE flying..." She looked down, "'Cept the crash landings..." She mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Charles looked to his companion who shook her head.

"Nah, its nothing to worry about!"

"If your sure..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
